


Sycophants on Velvet Sofas

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Egg Laying, Incest, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, dragon dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Filthy Dragon!Hanzo AU.) What Hanzo wants, Hanzo gets, and tonight, the thing he wants most of all is to watch his lovers squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sycophants on Velvet Sofas

**Author's Note:**

> obvious warning for #shimadacest and #mcshimada if that squicks you!! this was inspired by a certain text post i saw on tumblr about dragon!hanzo having two dongs and using both of them to fuck genji & mccree at the same time, so, here we are. am i officially a member of the dark overwatch fandom now?
> 
> dedicated to [powerbottomreaper](http://powerbottomreaper.tumblr.com/), ty for the inspo booboo
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

A long, serpentine tongue traced its way along Genji's spine, as the younger Shimada trembled beneath Hanzo's merciless onslaught of over-stimulation.

All Jesse could currently do was watch, staring in jealous trepidation and unabashed excitement while he awaited his own turn running Hanzo's would-be 'gauntlet', slick hands between his thighs to prepare himself for what was― inevitably― to come.

"I have never seen you abandon your composure so swiftly, brother," Hanzo's claws dug into the meatiest parts of Genji's thighs as he spoke, that monstrous tongue flicking out to poke teasingly at the boy's puckering hole. "Have you been so desperate for me, that you turn into a sobbing mess _already_?" With a borderline-triumphant smirk, the elder Shimada brother sat back to examine both of his expectant lovers, hands resting atop the brilliant blue scales of his legs while his impressive tail swished back and forth. "You disappoint me, Genji. Perhaps I will tend to _Jesse_ first tonight; he seems _much_ more deserving of my noble seed―"

Genji  _whined_ , pressing backwards until his ass was planted directly in Hanzo's lap. "Please, _please_ , big brother; please don't make me wait any longer," Jesse didn't understand how Hanzo could just  _sit_ there, that haughty look on his beautiful face while his little brother squirmed to and fro against his cock.

... Or, Jesse supposed, in _Hanzo's_ particular case, that would be cock _s_.

Yeah, that's right; goddamn _plural_.

The Shimadas had allegedly been dragon-shifters for generations, but Hanzo― well, Hanzo had come out different, _special_ , as he'd explained it to McCree all those years ago. He was some sort of blessed halfling, a once-a-millennium chimera, of sorts, human and dragon physiology combined. All of the strengths of both man and beast with none of their weaknesses, he'd said, and Jesse now knew just how true of a statement that had been.

Hanzo was a king among men, a  _god_ to the two currently before him, and he damn well behaved like it, especially when he got in one of _these_ particular moods.

" _Don't_ beg," he snapped at the younger Shimada, gnashing his sharp teeth together and inadvertently causing Genji to wince, shoulders rising up towards his ears. "Such behavior is not becoming of a Shimada. You _know_ this." 

Jesse let out a nearly inaudible moan as Hanzo crawled atop Genji's back, both of his heavy dicks resting between the younger Shimada's ass cheeks.  _Shit_ , Jesse wanted them both, wanted to fuck them both 'til he went numb with pleasure― "Give 'im what he wants, darlin'," Jesse encouraged, locking his gaze onto Hanzo's icy one, reptilian eyes glinting hauntingly in the candlelight. "We've  _both_ been good for you tonight, yeah? Take it easy on us.  _Just_ this once, baby."

If Hanzo had any outright protests to Jesse's proposal, they were swallowed by the surprise of seeing Jesse crawling towards both brothers, leaning over Genji's back and sucking one of Hanzo's inhuman cocks into his mouth. "A-Ah," Hanzo fisted at Jesse's hair, rocking forward with no thought of Genji's desperation, of the fact that he was practically pressing into him with every thrust. "I― suppose that's fair; if you _insist_."

The moment he was given even the slightest hint of permission, Genji was already enthusiastically reaching back, shaking fingers encircling the slippery head of the cock nearest to his entrance― the one not currently occupied by Jesse's wickedly talented  _mouth_ , of course― and beginning to settle himself down onto it. Hanzo groaned, head falling backwards, claws digging into the small of Genji's back, other hand encouraging Jesse to all but choke himself on his swollen dick.

"Good," he praised, thrusting into Genji's welcoming hole while Jesse blew him, clawed toes digging into the bed sheets and tail coiling in pleasure. " _Good_ boys."

 

* * *

 

How long had it been, now? Christ, Jesse felt _drunk_ , head swimming and room spinning. After his impromptu blowjob, Hanzo had rearranged he and Genji to his liking, Genji straddling Jesse's lap while Hanzo knelt between their legs; he'd been fucking them for what felt like _hours_ now, filling them to the brim with his eggs, over and over again until both Genji and Jesse's bellies ached.

But, oh, if they weren't _happy_.

"Again, a-again, Hanzo," Genji pleaded, bouncing on one of his elder brother's dicks with as much energy as he could still muster. "More, I want _more―_ " 

Jesse had no idea how this could feel so good for Genji; it must have had something to do with the fact that Genji, too, could transform into a full-bodied dragon, that he enjoyed the feeling of egg-laying so much. It wasn't like Jesse  _didn't_ like it, but that didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed to the point of tears every single time Hanzo made him... _do it_ in front of him, once they'd finished fucking, knees spread wide while Hanzo filthy-talked him through the process of pushing the eggs back out.

Genji, though, he _loved_ it, begged to be stuffed full of Hanzo's seed until he screamed― and he'd get off on it, later, when he'd kept the eggs inside of himself until he simply couldn't anymore, spilling them out onto Hanzo's bedroom floor while the elder Shimada scolded him for being so wasteful.

Right now, from this angle, Jesse could see Genji's swollen belly, round with Hanzo's cum while he bounced atop the human, demanding yet another fill. "Lookin' good, gorgeous," Jesse murmured, running a trembling hand through Genji's sweat-slicked hair, brushing away strands of dyed-green sticking to the younger man's forehead. "Love seein' you like this, y'know; both o' you―"

As if to shut him up, Hanzo shoved Genji's head down, causing he and Jesse's mouths to collide in an awkwardly-angled kiss. It took them no time at all to rectify it, though, lips sliding together in a deep, passionate embrace, Jesse's thick arms encircling Genji's waist even as Hanzo increased his pace, panting loudly enough that both men knew the dragon must be nearing his limit.

Jesse felt the very tip of Hanzo's twitching tail brush against his ankle, his senses seemingly heightened as his own orgasm approached, entire body thrumming in ecstatic pleasure as Hanzo prepared to deposit even more eggs into both of his gasping, near-to-sobbing lovers. Hell, Jesse wasn't afraid to admit that he _was_ crying, at this point-- so was Genji, both their bodies pushed far beyond their breaking points. Genji's saliva was dripping into Jesse's mouth with every centimeter they pulled apart to catch their breath, both men letting out pitiful whimpers when Hanzo's own climax struck, once again, cocks swelling enormously, one after the other as the latest batch of eggs were pushed deep inside both Jesse's and Genji's overworked holes.

"Come; both of you, come, _now_."

Hanzo's voice seemed to come from all around them, all-powerful and all-consuming; neither Genji nor Jesse had any choice but to obey the breathless command, their shouts of completion mixing together until Jesse forgot where he ended and Genji began.

And― what did that _matter_? They were together; they were _one_ , the three of them, and no power in the universe could ever tear them apart.

 

* * *

 

The Dragon King, the Dragon Prince, and their hired gun. Their loyal  _knight_ , whenever Hanzo was feeling especially romantic or sappy. Not that the trashy designation _bothered_ Jesse, he vaguely remembered thinking, slowly drifting into unconsciousness, limbs entangled with those of his beautiful lovers as they all came down from their endorphin-induced highs, Hanzo's tail laying across both other men.

He was perfectly content playing pauper to their princes, for the rest of his damn life, if he were lucky; for as long as they'd have him.

[FIN]


End file.
